


Trust Me

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Some silly cheesy dialogue, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy get captured by aliens. Rumble has a plan to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Neither Frenzy nor Rumble was quite sure when they had last seen a fellow decepticon. Ever since they had fallen prisoner to the grey, unidentifiable aliens that were now their masters, they had really begun to appreciate what they had before. 

It had all started on an average, ordinary day in space. They were set out on a mission for Soundwave to scan an asteroid for energon. Frenzy had thought he found an energon signal, but it was nothing more than a radar jam that led him and his brother, Rumble, into a trap. Once they had gained consciousness, they had strange restraints strapped to their necks and servos, and were surrounded by huge, faceless aliens of a species they were unsure of. 

They had only wished that was the worst of it. 

Every day, the aliens would violate them over and over until they were satisfied. Day after day, they would use the two cassettes' valves until they couldn't move. With every session, they would scream out insults and violently thrash about , but to no avail. After a particularly brutal session, they both knew they were at their limits.

"Hey Frenzy." Rumble whispered. "Tomorrow, I have a plan. Just do as I do, 'kay?" 

"As if you could ever get us outta this!" Frenzy scoffed weakly. "But...whatever. I'll do what you say."

As the next day arrived, their captors returned at their usual time. 

"Welcome back, masters!" Rumble chirped happily, nudging his brother harshly. "Huh? Yeah, welcome back." Frenzy muttered. The two could hear some soft mumbling and strange noises coming from their grey captors who were communicating amongst themselves, but quickly turned their attentions back to the two cassettes. 

Rumble crawled up to one of the particularly large creatures and nuzzled them eagerly. "Aren't you gonna give me your big er, cock today, master?" He pleaded in a tone of voice so sweet it made both he and Frenzy a bit sick. "Y-yeah, we really missed you, masters." Frenzy choked out. 

The larger captor growled, but quickly pinned Rumble to the ground with one hand as it harshly pushed it's cock inside the blue minicon's valve. Rumble let out a pained cry, but it was quickly replaced by a shaky moan. With each powerful thrust, Rumble rocked his hips upwards to meet the thrusts. He held onto the captor's arm for support as he cried out for more. 

Frenzy felt a mixture of fear and arousal at the behavior his brother was displaying, but quickly followed suit as another large alien thrusted it's cock deep inside the red cassette's valve. "P-please do it harder, m-master!" Frenzy yelped, but otherwise held still to the best of his ability. 

As Rumble's felt a wash of sticky fluid inside of his valve, he quickly switched positions with his captor, sitting upright on it's cock. "You can't be done just yet, I want more." He chuckled. Rumble quickly pulled himself off of the captor's cock, fluid dripping out of his open valve. He then slammed himself back on it just as quickly as he pulled off, and in no soon began vigorously bouncing on his captor's cock.

"R-Rumble! What are you..." Frenzy gasped out, his breath hitching with every brutal thrust from his captor. "Just go ah-just go along with it!" Rumble hissed between his teeth. 

Frenzy swallowed hard, and climbed on top of the faceless alien. Frenzy firmly held it's cock as he inserted it into himself. He gingerly began to take in more of it, feeling repulsed with himself. 

"Now! Clock 'em, Frenzy!" Rumble barked out as he broke his wrist restraints over his captor's head. Frenzy roared as he complied and violently freed himself of his bonds.

They then used their now-free hands to take on their powerful, frightening adversaries. Within a matter or minutes, they had defeated the last of their former masters, rendering the two cassettes completely free. 

"So my plan to distract 'em worked, huh?" Rumble panted, turning his gaze to his brother. "Aw shut up!" Frenzy groaned, gently punching Rumble in the arm before throwing his arm over his brother's shoulders. "But yeah, I'm glad it worked, I never wanna go back to that again!" 

Rumble smiled weakly at Frenzy. "Now, how are we gonna get home?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cheesy and weird, I hope that was accomplished!


End file.
